Together
by ChocolateYehet
Summary: Natsu is a single man just trying to handle both his job and his son. His son had always asked why he didn't have a mother like his friends does. But what happens when Natsu goes to a parent's meeting at school and meets his son's stunningly beautiful blonde teacher? —Natsu
1. Chapter 1 : First Meeting

**.: Together :.**

A man around his 30s laid down on his bed. He wasn't doing anything in particular. He was only watching over his son, waiting for him to sleep. His son was a lot like him–loud, noisy, not wanting to sleep, etc. But he didn't argue. He loved his son very much. As the man shifted himself to face his son, he kept staring at him.

"Dad, will you stop staring at me?"

The man only chuckled. How does his son keep doing that? Instinct? Or maybe because he was breathing to hard? He wondered.

"You know you should really sleep, Ryu. You have school tomorrow."

His son, Ryu only nodded in agreement. "I know, dad.. Geez, I'm in the 2nd grade you know. I'm 7 years old!"

His father only smirked. "Yeah, you're 7 and what am I?"

Ryu sighed and stuffed his face in his pillow.

"30…" he mumbled.

"That's 31, mister. So who has more control?"

"Hhh.. You?"

"Smart boy, now go to bed."

"Fine."

But instead of sleeping, Ryu only did the same thing his dad always does. Think.

"Dad.."

"Yeah, lil' dragon?"

"How come I don't have a mom like my friends do?"

His father was rather taken back by his question. Sure, he asked that before. But this question _really _hasn't left his son's mind yet. Was it really that important? He didn't want to just ignore his son's question, but he really didn't want to answer this question. Not now.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"That's what you always say, dad."

"Son, please! Just go to bed."

Ryu flinched as he saw his father snap at him like that. Ever since Ryu was little–well, little-_er_–his father never told him why he didn't have a mother. And the one that picks him up from school was always his dad's secretary and childhood friend, Erza Scarlet. Seeing his friends with their mothers, makes him sadder and sadder every day.

"I-I'll go to bed now, dad. Night."

His father sighed. _**Not again..**_he thought. After a few minutes, Ryu had finally went to sleep. Slowly, but surely, his father tiptoed towards the door, making his way to his study.

As he took a seat, he just sighed. There was really not much to do in this big white mansion. Usually, he'd just wait for business phone-calls, go on business trips. Always business. But he couldn't complain, this is the burden he'd have to live for him and his beloved son, Ryu.

_**RING RING RING!**_

He shot his head up and grabbed his phone, while running his other hand in his spiky-salmon hair.

"Hello?'

"_**Good evening, Mr. Dragneel. Is your son fast asleep yet?**_"

"Erza, this isn't work time yet. You can call me by my first name. And yes, Ryu is fast asleep. Took over 30 minutes for that little dragon to."

"_**Oh yes, forgive me. That's good. You know you should really get some sleep. We have a meeting tomorrow at 10**_"

"Yes, I will. Goodnight, Erza. And thanks a lot."

"_**Goodnight, Natsu.**_"

And with that, she hung up. Natsu sighed, yet again. Another business meeting. Sometimes, Natsu really wished that he didn't have all of this work and just take a break with his son. Or at least take him to school. Just once. He even wondered if his friends asked if Ryu had a mom and dad or not. And ouch that would hurt.

Maybe he could go take him tomorrow?

The meeting starts at 10, and Ryu doesn't go to school until at least 7.30 so, Why not? Yeah, that would be a great idea. Just this once, Natsu could be the father Ryu wished he was.

**~X~**

The sound of the birds chirping had woken the pink-haired boy up in an early 6.30. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and lazily made his way downstairs to the kitchen to greet his beloved father.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Ryu. How was your sleep?"

"Heh, good, I guess."

"Oh, I made you breakfast."

And just this once, Ryu shot his eyes open.

"What?"

His father had never, and I mean _never _made him breakfast. It would always be their chef or servant. And the one that always makes Ryu's breakfast was Kinana. So why would his father, Natsu Dragneel, CEO of Fairy Tail Inc. make and serve breakfast for _him_?

"Why the sudden face, Ryu?"

"Dad, in my 7 years of living, this is the first time you ever cooked something for me. Is something wrong? Did something bad happen? You're not sending me anywhere right?"

"I just thought that we could at least have a nice family morning."Natsu chuckled at what he had said.

"O-oh.. Okay. That's great, dad."

"Sure is. Now, go freshen up and come back for breakfast."

"Got it."

And as Ryu went back upstairs to the bathroom. Natsu sighed and looked at the meal he had served for his son. 6 years ago, it would've been _her _that served them breakfast. But, this time, Natsu shook his head in disproval. He would _never_ think about _her _again. At least, not with his son around. They had divorced a long time ago. They had cut ties. They're practically strangers now. By now, she'd probably be married once again. But not Natsu, he still need time to think about getting married once more. But he saved that thought for later on. When the time is right. Now, he was determined to find the perfect one for him this time.

As Natsu finished putting the plates of bacon and eggs on the table, Ryu ran on his tiny little feet as fast as he could down the stairs.

"Careful, son."

"Dad, I'm not a kid." Ryu pouted.

"Yeah, but what did we discuss last night?"

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I heard you the first time, dad."

"Go sit, I gotta make a phonecall."

Ryu nodded as Natsu made his way towards his study. He grabbed his phone and punched in the right numbers, making a call for his trusted friend.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Uh, hey, Erza. I just wanna tell you that I'll probably be at the office after 8."

"_**I don't really mind. And what's the reason?**_"

"I–uh.. Wanna take Ryu to school."

"_**Aw, that's great, Natsu. I'm also running late anyways.**_"

"And why is that?"

"_**Important family matters.**_"

"Jellal leaving again?"

"_**Yeah.. Business trip for Crime Sorciere.**_"

"Well, you got Mira and everyone right?"

"_**Of course I do.**_"

"Good. Gotta go, bye. Say hi to Jellal for me."

"_**Sure thing.**_"

Natsu hung up and quickly rushed to the dining room to see his son all ready with his backpack. The pink-haired man chuckled, his son was so big now. Makes him worry that he won't be the little boy he is right now.

"Well, aren't you the clever little school boy?"

"Shut up, dad."

"Watch your language."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Natsu smirked and ruffled his son's hair, earning a protest from his son. He opened the door and made his way to his car. As he got in, so did his son. And with that, they were of to Magnolia Elementary School.

**~X~**

Natsu pulled off as they both arrived at Ryu's school. It was only 7.15 in the morning and it was already so full of children. Natsu looked out the window to see all the children with their mothers tidying their kids' clothes. Natsu sighed. How did his son handle all this? The important thing is that he still had a dad, and his friends around to help him.

"So, um.. Thanks for the ride, dad."

"No prob, son."

As Ryu was just about to open the door, his father stopped him.

"Ryu, what time does school end?"

"Are you going to pick me up?"

"Just, shut up and tell me, son."his father joked.

Ryu giggled as he said "School ends at 1 PM, dad."

"O-okay.. I'll see you at 1."

"You too, dad."Ryu smiled.

"Be good at school!"

"Yeah, dad!"

And with that, Ryu left and rushed inside the school. Natsu sighed and thought, _**Work time..**_

**~X~**

_**RING RING RING!**_

The bells of Magnolia Elementary rang, school had just ended, and the young Dragneel was just about to exit his classroom as his homeroom teacher stopped him.

"Ryu, there will be a parents meeting tomorrow morning. And I want your father to come here. And make sure it isn't one of his business friends."

"But, miss. I can't guarantee that my father would come."

"You have too. You're the only student with a parent that I have never met."his teacher sighed as she straighten her skirt.

"Alright, miss. I'll try and convince him."

"Good. Be careful on your way home."

"Thank you, miss Lucy!"he waved goodbye as Lucy smiled softly and made herself out as well.

Ryu quickly ran as fast as he could. He couldn't wait. His awesome dad was actually picking him up from school. As he got out the school front doors, he could see his father in his work attire–and of course his scale scarf–waiting for him in the front gate. And a few steps later, he finally made it to his beloved father.

"Hey, Ryu! How was school?"

"Boring?"

"It'll all be worth it."

Ryu smiled as he heard clip-clopping footsteps walking towards them. And Natsu looked up. He couldn't believe it. Right in front of them was a drop-dead gorgeous angel, with waving golden-blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and creamy skin. She was perfect.

"Hi, miss Lucy!"

"Hello again, Ryu. I assume this is your father right here?"

"Yeah. Miss Lucy, meet my dad."

Lucy looked up to Natsu as she smiled softly.

"The pleasure is all mind, Mr. Dragneel. I'm Ryu's homeroom and english teacher, Lucy Heartfilia. I don't think we have met before." Lucy held out her hand for a nice friendly shake. But Natsu only stuttered as he held out his hand to shook it with hers.

"So, my son here a handful, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Please, just call me Lucy. And no, your son is the sweetest student I've ever had."

"That's good to hear."

"Well, I better run off. I have a lot of assignments to score."

"Oh–um.. Would you like a ride home?"

"No need for the kindness. My house is only a few blocks away."

"Alright then. Have a safe trip, Lucy."

"T-thank you, um.. N-Natsu." Lucy blushed hardly as she quickly walked away. But before she went out the gates, she turned back and yelled.

"There's a parents meeting tomorrow! Make sure you come!" and with that she quickly ran off. Not wanting to be seen anymore by the devilishly handsome man, or at least that's what she thinks about him.

_**Lucy, huh? She might be the one..**_

**A/N : Ohhh God I love the plot! I don't know bout you guys though. So anyways, I wanted to continue writing What Is Love but then again, I held it back cause I really really wanted to write this. And this story was my own plot, I didn't really made it a Nalu version of anything.**

**Speaking of Nalu... DID YOU GUYS WATCH FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 176? There was sooo many Nalu moments and I was getting goose-bumps and literally fan-girling! And from there I'm pretty sure people would get hints that it's so obviously Nalu.**

**Anyways, loved the story? Please leave a review and let me know. Your reviews are actually very helpful and they make me update faster. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Thoughts

**.: Together :.**

**Chapter 2**

On the way home, Natsu couldn't help but feel some kind of spark after he held hands with his son's teacher. It was almost like he was bonded with her. Holding Lucy's hand was way different than _her_.

Natsu mentally slapped himself.

No. He had told himself a long time ago that he wouldn't even dare to think about her again. Not even once. And even if he does now. He guarantee that he would be thinking of another woman. All Natsu hopes is that he still had a chance to at least see her again. Then, he could finally feel alive.

"Dad, uh.. You okay? You've been spacing out."

"Was I?"

"Uh–yeah. You were. And you're still driving you know."

"Sorry, son. So, what time is the parents meeting tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure.. Why don't you call Miss Lucy? I have her phone number."

Call Lucy? Dear Mavis, Natsu's mind kept swirling even more. I mean, what could happen if he called her? Would she think Natsu's some kind of creep? A stalker? Natsu didn't know. He just hopes everything would end well.

Lucy sighed as she unlocked her apartment door. She kicked off her high-heeled shoes and threw her purse, keys, and books on the table beside her. And after that, all she did was walk towards the bathroom, strip down, and went into the tub.

The blonde sighed as she felt her creamy skin tingle against the warm water. She lifted her hands to see them shaking. Why was she feeling like this? Ever since that one moment with the pink-haired man, Lucy felt the urge to stay and never leave his side. Before, she only felt like she wanted to be with him.

Lucy, had never been in love before. Not even a tiny crush on someone. Not when she was a kid, not in middle school, not in high school or college, and not now. But her heart was somewhat against the idea of "not being in love now".

Lucy definitely had a crush on him. But what is she gonna do? And damn it, she's gonna see him tomorrow again. She must've looked like a fool. Shouting at a person she had just met. How was she gonna face him? Lucy only looked at the time. _**2.30.. **_Has she been in the tub too long? She wondered.

The blonde got up from the tub and grabbed her fluffy-pink towel and wrapped it around her body. She went to look in the mirror. She was definitely blushing. Not because of the heat, but because she was still reminded of touching Natsu's hand. Lucy knew it was just a simple handshake, to confirm their acquaintances, but this feeling inside Lucy told her that they should be more than that. Lucy shook her head. Now, she was crazy. She's a school teacher, for God's sake! And what is Natsu? From what she read on Ryu Dragneel's form, his father was a CEO of Fairy Tail. It was impossible for them to possibly be together. Right now, all Lucy wanted was to meet up with her best friends for lunch.

**~X~**

The bell rang as Lucy made her way in her favorite cafe, The Strauss'. Lucy had always been a regular here at Strauss'. Her most favorite thing was Mirajane's famous latte. It tasted like heaven, according to Lucy. And she would like that now very much.

"Lucy! How are you? Come have a seat. Your friends are here already."

"Hi, Mira. I'm fine, thanks."

Lucy quickly took a few steps as she saw a dash of red and blue in her gaze. Her friends were already waiting for her.

"Lu-chan!"the petite blue-haired woman waved at her as she stood. It was kinda weird though. Lucy was already there in front of them.

"Levy-chan! Erza!" Lucy said, her happy smile taking place in her face once more. After exchanging some friendly hugs, Lucy took a seat across their seats as they smiled.

"How have you been, Lucy?"her red-head friend asked.

"Great. Just having a lot of things to sign and score. There's a parents meeting tomorrow at school."

"Oh, really? Shouldn't that mean that I have to go there for Ryu?"

"Nah.. I met him and his father today. And he said he could make it tomorrow."

"Would he, now?"Erza wondered to herself. Erza was so happy for Ryu and Natsu. Natsu had went to the school yesterday, so he had probably met Lucy already. Erza thought, what did Natsu think of Lucy? Her mind was now clouded with thoughts. But she'll save that for later.

"Lu-chan, shouldn't you probably order something? Me and Erza already did while waiting for you."

"Oh yes! I forgot."said Lucy as she rose her hand up to call for one of the waitresses. A few seconds later, one finally came to take her order.

"What would you like, miss Lucy?"

"Yes, um.. Wait a second–what are you guys having?"Lucy turned to face her friends who were only smiling.

"I'm having salad, and Erza is having her usual." said Levy as she gestured her hand towards Erza's meal. And of course, it was cake. Strawberry cake.

"You think I would have something else?" said Erza as she took another piece in her mouth. Lucy only giggled.

"I'll just have my usual. Mira's latte, please."

"Will do, miss. Please wait for 3 minutes."said the waitress as she rushed to the backdoor kitchen to fulfill Lucy's order.

And after, _3 minutes_, Lucy's latte had finally come. Lucy giggled in delight as the waitress gave it to her. Lucy sipped on it and sighed.

"You okay, Lu-chan?"

"I just.. Feel a little weird after I met Natsu."

"Natsu? Who's–"

"–It's Ryu's father, Levy. He's also my boss back at Fairy Tail."explained Erza.

"O-oh!" cried Levy.

"Yeah.. I met him today and well–I sorta feel flustered every time I see him."

"Oh Mavis! Lu-chan, do you know what this means?!"

"W-what?"

"You have a crush!"Erza only giggled to what Levy had explained. Lucy has a crush on Natsu? Erza didn't even know wether it was good or bad.

"I-I d-d-do?"

"Yes! Isn't this great? I hope he's cute.."Levy wondered.

"Now, Levy.. What would your fiance say?"asked Erza, grinning.

"C'mon, Erza. I'm just happy for Lu-chan."

Lucy only mentally slapped her forehead. She shouldn't have told them. The remaining problem is if Lucy had a crush on Natsu. It's kinda crazy. She had only met him today. I mean what is Lucy like, 28 years old? Only turning 29 in a few months. Natsu was probably way older, considering he had a 7 year old son. This was practically getting out of hand. In front of Lucy was her two friends bickering about Lucy's future. Lucy only giggled.

**Meanwhile..**

The pink-haired man only sighed as he continued to sign reports and all that paper junk from work. Back at Fairy Tail, he'd have to be a strict man. But at home, he had to be a loving father for his son. A long time ago, his father had taken care of Fairy Tail under the orders of Makarov Dreyer. But then, his father and Makarov had given Fairy Tail in the hands of Natsu. Right after he had married _her_.

Drops of sweat had already dribbled from his forehead. Natsu decided that he'd just take a nap. Or maybe have a snack. He didn't know. He just wanted an excuse for him not to do work. Just once would be nice.

Natsu threw open the door to the fridge as he took out a box of orange juice. He poked in the straw and started to sip. It was 3.30 PM. Right now, his son had probably left to his friend's house. Ryu said he had to do a school project.

Speaking of school..

Ryu had given his father, Lucy's phone number. Natsu took out his phone to look at her number. He had given the contact's name _**Heartfilia**_. No one would want to know why he didn't just name it Lucy. She was his son's teacher for God's sake. If he had given the name Lucy, people would think that it's way more than the old teacher-parent relationship.

**~X~**

The sound of footsteps echoed in the Dragneel mansion. Ryu had come back home 2 hours after he had left.

"Hey, Dad! I'm home!" yelled Ryu as he went to look for his father. His father wasn't downstairs. And so, Ryu went to look for him in his study. Ryu burst open the door to the study. His father wasn't there either. Where could he be?

After thinking for a while, Ryu had finally got it. The Garden!

"Dad?"sounded the pink-haired boy as he arrived in the back garden. The back garden was so big that sometimes, Ryu himself would get lost. It was almost like a gigantic maze for a little boy like him.

As Ryu kept turning his head in different directions, he finally found a flash of pink on the gazebo. It was his father.

His smile grew wide as he kept calling for his father. And after a few calls, Natsu had finally turn his head to Ryu with a smile.

"Hey, Ryu! How was the project?"

"Good, I guess. Where were you, Dad? I've been looking everywhere."said Ryu as he was still out of breath from all the running and yelling.

"I just–uh.. Wanna feel the outside air?"

"Dad, you're a horrible liar."

"I am, aren't I?" Ryu only nodded.

"Is something bothering you, Dad?" asked his son full of worry.

"I was thinking about grown up-adult stuff, son. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Did you find out the time for the parents' meeting at school?"

"No, not yet. I'll ask Luce, later."

"Luce?"

Natsu shot his eyes open. What had he just call her? And in front of his son for Mavis sake. What was he thinking?

"I–uh.. I mean, Lucy. Yeah, miss Heartfilia."

"Okay? I'll just go inside, dad."

"Don't get lost."

"Dad, I won't get lost in our own house!"yelled Ryu as he rushed back inside the mansion. For who know what he might be doing. Homework? Video games? Natsu didn't know nor does he mind.

Natsu sighed as he took out his phone. About to make a phonecall.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Yes–uh.. Miss Lucy, this is Natsu."

"_**Natsu? Yes, how can I help you? And please, call me Lucy.**_"

"Ryu didn't tell me what time the meeting is. So, I wanted to ask you that."

"_**Oh yes! It starts at 9, Natsu.**_"

"9 huh? Thanks, Luce."

"_**Uh**__**–**__**What did you just call me?**_"

"Lucy! I meant Lucy! Of course."

"_**Well, okay then. See you tomorrow Natsu.**_"

And with that Lucy had hung up. Natsu grinned. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**~X~**

**A/N : **Yay! New chapter! I was really happy when I read your reviews, so I went straight towards my laptop to write the next chapter! And if you review again, maybe I can update tomorrow? Yay for reviews!

And the parents meeting is the next chapter. After that Ryu probably won't be showed much like in the first chapters. It was just to introduce Natsu's son. And for Natsu's ex-wife? You'll just have to wait and see.

Thank you so much for reading, and of course. Leave a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3 : At School

**.: Together :.**

**Chapter 3**

_**This is it.. **_Thought Natsu. Today was the day where he could see Lucy again. Not that he was waiting so much but. He really was excited to see her. The pink-haired man looked at the time. 8:01 AM. Ryu had already gone to school. Today, Ryu's most trusted _Auntie Erza _had come to pick him up and take him to school.

Personally, Natsu would've want to take him–considering he had nothing in particular to do today. But actually, Natsu also wanted to take him because he thought he could see a certain blonde. Weird, I know. He was gonna meet her again anyway. People–Natsu's close friends–would think, _How did he become CEO anyway? _But of course, they were happy Natsu was CEO. Fairy Tail Inc. had never been better.

Natsu looked at the time, yet again. There's still at least 59 minutes until he gets ready to Magnolia Elementary. So what should he do now? Ryu wasn't around. Natsu thought about hanging out with his rival, but then again Natsu would look like a total wimp coming all the way just to see him. And anyway, he was probably off in France with his girlfriend. Natsu thought again.

After countless minutes of thinking, the 31 year old realized that he had waisted 10 minutes of thinking. Leaving him at 8:11. Maybe he'll just go to his study and finish his book.

**~X~**

The sounds of clip-clopping footsteps echoed in the hallway. She was on her way to class 2B, off to see and teach her beloved students.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!"cried her best friend greeting her in an opening welcome.

"Morning, Levy-chan. On my way to class 2B."

"Yeah! I'll see you at lunch!"Levy waved, and of course, Lucy waved back with a big smile plastered on her face. Today was the day Lucy would meet her so called _crush_. Lucy still wasn't used to that word. A bit weird, considering Lucy is a 28 year old teacher. Lucy just sighed and quickened her pace towards the class.

As she arrived in class, she noticed that it was awfully loud. The kids in there are probably happy just because the bell had rang, and the teacher wasn't in there yet. Lucy chuckled and opened the door.

"Children, calm down!"yelled the blonde.

The kids froze and quickly ran into their seats. Looking like the good students they should've been.

"Alright, class. Open your english books page 88."

The whole class only whined and took out their books anyway. For the past hour, Lucy had been calling each of her students name. They were supposed to make poems, but Lucy decided she'll save that for later.

After Lucy had given them assignments, she told her students that she needed to excuse herself to the restroom. And so, they nodded in agreement. Lucy rushed quickly out the class.

As the blonde arrived in the restroom, she walked towards the sink and kept on splashing her face with water. She's been feeling a little woozy lately, and she had no idea why. All she did yesterday was hang out with her friends. And it was only a simple gathering for lunch.

Was she thinking about Natsu again?

_**Oh no! **_Lucy thought to herself. Was one simple crush really getting to her? Wait, what? Did Lucy just admit that she really did have a crush on him? Again, it would be impossible. She was a school teacher, and he was filthy stinking rich. He probably had women everywhere groveling for him.

Lucy frowned at the thought.

Speaking of women.. Didn't Natsu have a wife? If he had Ryu, then he must've had a wife. But from what Lucy had read in Ryu's documentary, Natsu was a single living man with his son.

No wifes.

Oh well, its only going to be a simple parents meeting. What could possibly happen?

**~X~**

It was finally 9 AM and Natsu had already arrived at school. As the pink-haired man got out of his car, he slammed the door close and made his way towards his son's classroom.

At first he didn't even know what class his son is, but he had asked Erza before and she said it was class 2B. Or, at least that's what he recalled.

The pink-haired man walked down the hallway, glancing on each side looking for his son's class.

_**Computer Lab, Science room, dance class, Library, bla, bla, bla**__**–**__**Oh!**_

At last, Natsu had found the library. Well, it wasn't actually that hard for him. It was almost like looking for his favorite book in his study. Or, maybe not. Natsu can really be called a weirdo sometimes.

Natsu glanced inside the classroom to see it was still occupied. And there she was. It was Lucy and currently she was talking about something. Natsu couldn't see very well, so he took a few steps closer so he could take a better look at it.

"What are you doing?"

Natsu jumped. He turned to see a white-haired woman with crystal blue eyes. Oh dear.

"Mira? What are _you _doing here?"

The woman only giggled. "Natsu, you didn't know? I work here. I'm the vice-principal of this school. Now back to _my _question,Natsu. _What are you doing?_"

Natsu only sighed and told her that he was here for the parents' meeting and that he was only looking around where the location is–liar.

"Natsu, I thought you weren't that much of an idiot anymore since high school."

"What?"

"Didn't you see the sign at front that says '_Parents' Meeting held in the school Library_'?"

"No–duh. If I saw it then why would I even be in front of this class?"

"Hmm.. Probably to stare at Lucy. She really is a bombshell, isn't she, Natsu?"Mira smirked.

"Mirajane Strauss, really. I'm a 31 year old man! Do you really think I would be into stalking people?"Natsu said trying to hide is pink-tinted cheeks.

"Well, maybe. I mean–I am being honest. No one really did resist Lucy's beauty. She may not be rich or anything, but she really is the nicest person I've ever met."

"Does Laxus even cou–_oof!_"

"Natsu, I really wish you wouldn't say his name out loud. Especially since we're engaged now."Mirajane whispered.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGA–_ow!_"

"You really are an idiot, Natsu. I told you 5 seconds ago not to yell it out loud. We're at a school."

The pink haired man only grumbled in protest. Geez, why was she even embarrassed to admit she's engaged? She should be proud and say it out loud.

"Well, we've been wasting a good 10 minutes because of this. Just go to the Library. And don't worry, _Lucy _will definitely be there."Mira smirked.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll be going now, bye Mira. Say hi to Elfman for me."Natsu waved off and headed towards the Library.

Mirajane only smiled softly. He still hasn't changed during the past 6 years. And he didn't even mention _her _name. Regardless, Mira's elderly sister feelings towards him hasn't even changed a bit. And Natsu would probably be happy to know that _she _has been doing just fine.

**Meanwhile..**

As Natsu arrived at the Library, he opened the door to see already so many people there softly snugged in their seats.

He took a seat as the teachers began to arrive. There he saw a blue pixie haired woman, Mirajane, a few other teachers, and finally.. Lucy.

Natsu kept starring at her. Lucy's outfit today was a simple white shirt with a black vest layered on top of it, and a black pleaded skirt. And of course a pair of black heels. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. And oh boy did her brown chocolate eyes shine. Natsu never felt this way. He felt like a creep. He's been staring at her for a good 15 seconds.

And finally, the meeting has began..

**~X~**

After 2 hours of sitting and talking about _the future of the children rests in their parents' hands! Nurture them! Take care of them! _And all that stupid junk.

Even though he was there, Natsu never did get the chance to actually just talk to Lucy. As he scanned the hallway for a certain blonde, he finally found her.

Natsu took very quick steps towards her–truthfully, he wanted to run, but how could he? He'd look like an immature child. A few steps later, he finally made it to Lucy. He tapped her shoulder as she flinched and turned around to meet his gaze. God, he was happy.

"Good day, Mr. Dragneel."said Lucy as she smiled.

"Mr. Dragneel? You called me Natsu, just this morning."

"Oh–erm.. I–uh, Mr. Dragneel, I think it would be best if we stayed in the teacher-parent zone _at school_."

"Of course. I see."said Natsu as he straighten up to keep his _formal CEO look_.

"So, uhh.. What brings you here, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Uh.."Natsu pointed towards the sign behind Lucy that clearly says **Parents Meeting Today** as the blonde blushed.

"Yes, I'm sorry.. I–uh.. Been having a tiring day, Na–Mr. Dragneel!"

The parents and teachers looked at her weirdly. Well, who wouldn't? She just yelled someones name. And right in front of the person, to be clear.

Natsu only chuckled at her small mistake. She really did looked cute when she's flustered.

"So.. Do you have any plans for today, Ms. Heartfilia?"Lucy looked up to Natsu and shook her head in disapproval.

"I was thinking, I don't know.. Lunch? Tomorrow?"

Lucy only smiled. Her heart fluttered. _**What are you doing, Lucy? Say yes! You've been waiting for this moment to happen!**_

"I'd love to, but.. I'm afraid to say that I won't be leaving school until afternoon."

Natsu frowned and looked away. "I see."

"But we could go to the movies tomorrow night."

"It's oka–what?"

"Well.. I don't really have anything to do tomorrow night. You could pick me up at my apartment! I'll text you the address." 

"That'd be great.. So, tomorrow at 8?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. Dragneel. See you tomorrow!"Lucy waved goodbye and walked away.

_**Yes! **_And for once. Natsu couldn't wait for tomorrow's date. He couldn't believe it. He was going on a _date_! With Lucy! This clearly was the best day ever. And tomorrow would be much better.

**~X~**

**a/n : **He-yo! Kimmy back with another chapter! Yay for fast updates!

I'm sure you'd be all like "_What the heck? Kim is going too fast! This story is so boring and cliche. Natsu and Lucy would probably live happily ever after by the 5__th__ or 6__th__ chapter!_" OKAY! Quit you're whining and listen up!

Sorry 'bout that but anyways. Remember that this is a **drama**. This might be happening fastly but trust me. There will be a little chasing like y'all probably love. So anyways, leave you're lovely reviews, and try to guess what might happen next! I was thinking of giving the winner a one-shot exclusively for them but–naahh.. We'll say later.

Thank you so much for reading! Leave you're lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 : Date

**a/n : **honestly, this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not good with writing dates or such–only because I scream by myself to how much NaLu there is. For some of you guys who like the chasing part, don't worry; it'll come in later chapters–but not this one. In the end of this chapter, it will get pretty obvious who Natsu's ex-wife is.

I'm super sorry for the late update. had some problems for Indonesia–I live there. So, yeah. After I finished some one-shots and chapters, I went to the _poof! _It couldn't open.

I cried.

Anyways, enjoy the story! Fairy tail belong's to the amazing Hiro Mashima.

As the Dragneels had their usual dinner night, Natsu kept a smile on his face–even though he was still eating and chewing.

"Uh–Dad? Are you okay?" asked Ryu, concerned for his pink-haired father. His father wasn't usually smiling all the time. He always kept that frown which scared other people in business meetings.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryu looked down to his food and took another bite of meatloaf that Kinana had cooked for them. "Well, erm–you don't usually smile a lot. Did something good happen?"

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm kinda happy. And yes, something _good _did happen."

"Really? What was it?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this _now_. But, if it goes well–then I'll tell you."

The pink-haired boy nodded, his eyes beaming. _**If Dad is this happy, I'm guessing this could be the best thing that will happen to us. **_Ryu thought. He was definitely excited. Ryu just hopes that everything will go fine.

A blonde hummed to her favorite tune as she washed the dishes from her dinner. You could say that Lucy is happy. She was practically going on a date with Natsu. Lucy decided that she shouldn't judge Natsu on how much money he has. No way. She was raised better than that–by her mother, at least.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Lucy washed the leftover soap off her hands and scurried to her room to retrieve her phone. It was Levy.

"Hello?"

"_**Hey, Lu-chan! Wanna hang out tomorrow night? Erza said she found this really cool new restaurant and**__**–**_"

"–Sorry, Levy-chan. I have an appointment with someone tomorrow night."

"_**Wha**__**–**__**really? With who?**_" Levy cried on the other side of the phone. Lucy had never rejected Levy's proposal of hanging out. So, this was really new to her.

"With–"

"_**No, wait! Don't tell me!**_" Lucy chuckled at what Levy had just said on the phone.

"Fine. Go and guess, Levy-chan."

"_**My best friend senses tells me that you have a date with, uh..**_"

"It's not a date–we're just hanging out!"

"_**Shush**__**–**__**I'm thinking!**_"

"O-okay.. I'll be quiet, geez."

Unknown to Lucy, Levy was smirking as she thought of the said person who would be hanging out with the blonde.

"_**You.. Have.. A date.. With..**_"

"With...?"

"_**NATSU DRAGNEEL!**_" Levy screamed and laughed her so called _evil laugh _on the phone. And to tell the truth, it practically destroyed Lucy's eardrums.

"L-Levy-chan! C-calm down, please!"

"_**I knew it! I swear, if you get married and have beautiful babies I will do the in-your-face dance even if will destroy your childrens' minds.**_"

"Alright, alri–wait! Natsu and I won't be getting married! Especially make babies! We're just going to hang out and get to know each other better!"

"_**Pfff**__**–**__**yeah, right. I'm going and telling every person we know. Bye~**_"

"No, Levy-chan–wait!"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Lucy mentally slapped herself. Sometimes, she wonders whether the weird one was really her or Levy.

–**X****–**

The next day, Lucy woke up nearly a half hour late. She ran across the street–often bumping into other people.

A few minutes later, the school finally came into her gaze. The gates were still open; she wasn't late. Even though she's a teacher, they would still cut off her salary if she arrive late. Bummer.

As Lucy arrived at the front gate, the security guard; Elfman Strauss–Mira's younger brother–was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ah, Miss Lucy. You're ten minutes late. Class has already started. You're not manly at all."

"For the last time–I'm a woman! And anyway, the gates are still open! It still means that there's still time!"

"I did that on purpose."

"Why?"

"Many reasons–mostly because I'm manly. But, since this is your first time being late, I'll let you off. But next time; I'll need to write your name down and report it to the head principal."

Lucy sighed in relief as she straighten her pose. "Thanks, Elfman." And with that, the blonde ran inside.

"Why didn't I ask why she was late?" Elfman said to himself. But he just shrugged it off and decided to close the gigantic opening gates to Magnolia Elementary.

Meanwhile, as Lucy finally arrived in her classroom, she barged in and rushed to her seat. Shockingly; her class wasn't as noisy as usual. What happened?

"U–um, well. Sorry I'm late, children." The children of class 2B nodded in response. Finally, Lucy had given them instructions to study a new subject.

At last, it was one in the afternoon. Meaning that school had just ended. Lucy sighed and walked out of the classroom–she was the last one out just because she had to score and sign some papers. To Lucy, sometimes it was better for her to finish her work in class. Other times, she liked to do them at home.

Since she had some work, Lucy went home at approximately 4:05 PM. She still had some time to rest, have a nice bath, and get ready for her _date _with _Natsu_. Lucy blushed at the thought. She still wasn't used to telling herself, and or other people that she was going on a date with Natsu Dragneel.

After walking a few miles home, Lucy finally arrived. She unlocked the door and kicked off her high-heels on the floor; she was planning on tidying them later.

–**X****–**

Natsu was currently signing some leftover paper that he got a few days ago. He planned on doing everything all at once now so everything will go smoothly on the date. Natsu grinned at the thought of Lucy.

Lucy was different; so perfect yet so _simple_. She wasn't rich–she definitely wasn't. But from what Natsu had heard, Lucy Heartfilia was once an heiress to the Heartfilia Railways. But then, he heard that some family problems had appear and now; she had nothing.

Either way; Natsu still liked her.

It was quite childish for Natsu to have a crush. But then again, Natsu hoped that his relationship with Lucy could go much further. He _hoped_.

Now back to the date. What would Natsu wear? Lucy had said that she wanted to watch a movie. So, Natsu would only need to wear something simple and not formal like. Natsu chuckled. He felt like _he _was the girl who needed to plan something to wear.

Some time had passed by, and it was now seven in the night. Natsu flinched and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Only to have it being locked. Natsu knocked on the door.

"Ryu, open up!"

"Dad, I'm in the middle of something! Go to the other bathroom will you?"

The other bathroom was downstairs, it would take a little longer. But then, it would take even longer for Natsu to stay and argue with his son over his little _business _in the bathroom.

Natsu just hopes he won't take too long to get ready.

As Lucy got out of the bathroom, she dried her hair. For tonight, she wanted to curl just the ends of her hair. After dried, Lucy went to her closet to look for something to wear.

Should she wear something fancy? Lucy shooked her head in disapproval. Fancy for just a movie night? No way.

Maybe just something simple. Lucy took out a dress that _looked _like it was a grey shirt and a white skirt with black flower patterns on it that reached to her knees. It looked good enough on her. Lucy smiled. The blonde decided to not decorate her hair like she usually did. Lucy took out her black pumps and wore them. And finally, Lucy wanted to use her white purse that her friend, Juvia had given her last year on her birthday.

And now, for the waiting game.

Natsu was really taking some time. Lucy glanced at the clock. It was already eight. She shrugged it off. Maybe he had something to do for a while. The blonde took out her phone and headphones and turned on a song.

_**I had a nightmare  
**_

_**Before I could hug you, who was crying  
**_

_**I woke up**_

_**With a sad heart, I opened the curtains  
**_

_**With my moonlight-stained tears, I send you a letter**_

_**Remember, when things were hard  
**_

_**I always turned your tears into smiles  
**_

_**Don't cry in places without me, don't cry  
**_

_**Because you always had a lot of tears**_

_**No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
**_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lucy got up from her couch to open the door. And there, was Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey," he said.

"H–Hi, Natsu."

He was just standing there in a normal attire–with his scarf on. And he was holding a bouquet of red and white roses; shockingly it was Lucy's favorite.

"Are those for me?" Lucy said pointing towards the bouquet. Natsu nodded and gave it to her as she smiled and thank him. After that, they went inside the car.

It was kinda quiet on the way. The only sound was the radio playing. Surprisingly, it was the same song Lucy had turned on before (**a/n : **the song is called My Turn To Cry by EXO. Make sure to listen to it and their newest mini-album called Overdose. Forgive my interruption in the story.)

"Do you know this song?" Lucy asked, she decided to break the silence since it was so quiet and it seemed so tensed up.

"U–Uh, no. I don't really use my time to listen to songs, Lucy." said Natsu as he kept on driving.

"Really? You should! I don't think _I _could live without music. Its like they accompany you from time to time."

Natsu chuckled, "I'll listen to them more often."

The car stopped as there was a red light. Natsu asked, "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"W–Well, I read a book called The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, and they said there's a movie about it."

"Really? Then lets go watch it."

"O–Oh yes. But I–"

"–If you're wondering about the pay; don't worry about it." Natsu winked as Lucy blushed and looked away.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the theater, bought their tickets and popcorn, then went inside to watch the movie.

The movie was sad, and of course; Lucy Heartfilia had cried. But for Natsu? He just wondered what reason there is to cry. Its just a movie.

"Uh–Luce?"

"Y-yeah?" Lucy said as she blew her nose from all the crying she did.

"You know it was just a movie, you didn't have to cry." Natsu said as he gestured her to sit across her in a coffee shop he found.

"What are you talking about?" said Lucy as she shot Natsu a look. Was this guy some kind of weirdo that doesn't have emotions?

"Its just a movie. Even if you cry; nothing will change in the end."

"Weirdo!"

"Hey, _you're _the weirdo."

Lucy looked annoyed as she grabbed her mocca that the waiter had just given them. "Natsu, if a girl cries then its _you're _job to comfort her! Not call her a weirdo!"

"A–Alright, alright! What do you want me to do, Luce?"

"Get me a cookie."

"Why?"

"Cause its your job, now _go_."

What was with this girl? They just met and now she's telling _him _to do stuff for her. Natsu smirked. If she wanted to play it this way, she'll get it.

"Of course, _Princess_." Natsu said as he got up and ordered a plate of cookies for her. A few minutes later, he got back.

"Here, knock yourself out."

As Lucy was about to devour one, she didn't. Instead, she gestured the plate of cookies to Natsu, instead.

"What?"

"Natsu, since _you _ordered it. You should eat it first."

"No," Natsu shot her a look. "You made me walk thirty steps all the way to the cashier! I'm _not _gonna eat it first."

"If you don't want to eat it first, then you must've done _something _to it."

Natsu gulped. He had forgotten. Lucy's a teacher for God's sake. Why would she fall for a stupid childish trick? Natsu smirked.

"Fine, I'll eat it." Natsu took one of the cookies and took a bite and chewed on it. "There. Now _you_ eat it."

Lucy gave him a suspicious look. If he doesn't have a reaction, then he didn't do anything to it. Right? The blonde took one and ate it. Nothing happened. But a few seconds later, her tongue began to feel hot as she realized what Natsu had done.

"W–What did you do to the food?"

"I spiced it."

"Then w–why didn't you f–f–feel anything?"

"I forgot to mention that I have a very big appetite for spicy food."

"Even on treats and candies?!"

"Yup,"

Lucy fanned her tongue as she grabbed her mocca and drank every last bit of it until she didn't feel any spice in her tongue anymore.

"I hate you," Lucy said as Natsu grinned.

"But, I like _you_."

"What?"

"I said _I like you_."

Lucy looked away and blushed. "T–Take me home, Natsu. Its already ten." Natsu chuckled and nodded as they made their way towards Lucy's apartment. Once they got there, Lucy got down from the car.

"T–Thanks for the night, Natsu. I had fun."

"No biggy."

Lucy nodded and turned around to open the door. She turned around and saw that Natsu was still out there.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

Natsu sighed, "If I leave before you get in, something bad might happen to you. And you wouldn't want that right?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Good night, Natsu." After that, she got inside and sighed. Natsu was sweet and all, but she still couldn't believe he called her _weird _and spiced her food. Was he really this childish?

As Natsu got home, he unlocked his door and got inside. The lights were all off so he turned them on. Ryu was probably asleep already. Natsu got to his room with his head down. When he looked up, he was shocked.

There was a girl there with a very proper and expensive get-up. She had white hair. Somehow he looked like _her_.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The girl looked offended somehow and got up. She bowed. "Do you not know me, Natsu-sama?"

"No. Who are you?"

She looked away for a moment and turned her head to Natsu again. She didn't have a smile on her face. All she said was,

"I'm Yukino Aguria. Your fiancé."


	5. Chapter 5 : Confrontations

**Chapter 5**

Natsu Dragneel stomped his way towards his car while dragging the white haired girl with him. He had a fiancé. And he didn't even know about it! He just walked inside his house, happy that he actually got to be in love–not that he admits it, then suddenly finds another woman in _his bedroom _telling him that they're _engaged_.

.

.

_**"I'm Yukino Aguria. Your fiancé."**_

_**Natsu stood still as if someone had just struck his chest with a knife. He had a fiancé? And no one bothered to tell him?**_

_**"What did you just say?"**_

_**Yukino looked as if she had just saw a ghost. Natsu had snapped at her. And she felt scared.**_

_**"W–Well, I.. Y–Your father instructed me to come to you. It's our engagements first year anniversary, N–Natsu-sama." she said as she looked down; afraid of what Natsu's reaction might be.**_

_**"First year? We've been engaged for a whole year?!" The girl flinched as the pink-haired male shouted yet again at her.**_

_**"Do you not r–remember?"**_

_**"The fuck do I remember–I don't even know you!" he shouted. Yukino shut her eyes as tears started dribbling from her eyes and down her cheek. She couldn't imagine what Natsu might do to her.**_

_**Natsu ruffled his hair in frustration as he sighed and turned his head to see the white-haired girl sobbing. He didn't mean to make her cry. He just couldn't understand why the hell his father didn't tell him **_**before **_**he had met Lucy. It wouldn't have been a big deal to handle.**_

_**Natsu has decided.**_

_**He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of his room as they headed towards his car to confront his father.**_

.

.

As Natsu and Yukino arrived at his father's mansion's front gate, the guards immediately opened them as they noticed who it was. The two got off the car and made their way inside.

Natsu didn't knock–nor did he ring the doorbell. He kicked open the large wooden door and stomped his way towards his father's study. He opened the door to see his father sit there–as well as his twelve year old distant cousin.

"Natsu-san, what are you doing here? It'd be so much better if you kn–"

"Out, Wendy."

"B–But, I just got here." the blue-haired girl retorted.

"Well, I did to; now get out. I'll apologize to you after I finish some business."

Wendy looked at Natsu then to Yukino and realized what _business _he meant. The girl nodded and excused herself out as she shut the door behind her.

"It's so nice of you to stop by, Natsu." the man said.

"Igneel, I'm not here to greet you."

"I thought I told you to call me Father."

"Well, I don't call you that before nor will I call you that now."

"What do you want, brat?"

Natsu gave him a look before he pushed Yukino in front of him to let Igneel see her. Igneel only smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Aguria. Pleasure to see you again. Happy Anniversary to you and Natsu."

"T–Thank you, sir Dra–"

"We're not here to talk about that bullshit. Since when am I engaged to her?"

The red-haired man eyed him. "Watch your language. You are engaged to her simply because she is rich, beautiful, and smart; everything you could find in a girl."

"I don't need your help to find me a wife."

"I am not doing this for _you_. Do you realize Ryu's feelings about not having a mother?" he said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm his father; of course I do!" Natsu confronted. Yukino still scared and frightened over their fury. Igneel had told her that Natsu was sweet, nice, smart–not to mention good looking. But she didn't know he could get angry over something like this. Yukino thought he would be cold and heartless; like not caring about a stupid engagement someone arranged for him.

"If you love him, then you'd marry Yukino."

"Who says you could tell me what to do?!" Natsu retorted.

"I am your father." Igneel said as he gave Natsu a look. But Natsu got even more annoyed.

"You're my _foster father_, Igneel."

Igneel seemed hurt for a moment before turning and asked Natsu why he didn't want to get married to Yukino Aguria. If anything, Igneel thought Natsu would just get along with anything he told him to.

Natsu stood there not answering his father's question. It irritated the red head male even more. Truth be told, Igneel wasn't allowed to get angry often. It would damage his health. He had to maintain his calmness.

"You will marry Yukino Aguria. And that is final!" he yelled to his so–ehm, adoptive son. Long ago, Natsu was found as a three year old boy wandering in the streets. Igneel seemed to feel some kind of bond to Natsu, and so, he took the boy home and raised him as his own. But, unlike now, Natsu calls his father _Igneel _instead of _Dad _like he used to as a boy. It somehow bring Igneel confusion. Perhaps he did something to provoke his son? He didn't know.

Irritated at his father, Natsu stormed out of his father's study. Leaving a confused Yukino there.

Igneel sighed then looked to Yukino. "Forgive my son, Ms. Aguria. He's not usually like that."

"O–Of course, sir Dragneel."

–**X–**

As Lucy got out of the bathroom after a nice hot shower, she walked towards her wardrobe to take out some nice pajamas. They were pink. Weird, though; Lucy would be turning twenty-nine and she _still _liked pink. Pink is something she could never let go ever since she was a little girl. After Lucy wore then she took quick steps towards her bed and jumped. Grabbing her phone as she heard several _dings_. She opened her text messages.

[Solid Script Levy]: **So, Lu-chan! How'd your date with Natsu go? I bet you kissed. I hope you kissed ;P**

[Celestial Lucy]: **Of course not! And anyway, it wasn't a date! We were just getting to know each other better. Kissing on a first date–really?**

[Solid Script Levy]: **HA! You said **_**date**_**! I shall tell this to every person we know.**

[Celestial Lucy]: **That was a typo. I thought you already said that you'll tell everyone ._.**

[Solid Script Levy]: **Pff–yeah, right. I was just kidding before. But now, since you've finally admitted it. I'm going to tell Erza and Mira!**

[Celestial Lucy]: **You wouldn't dare.**

[Solid Script Levy]: **I already did.**

"What?!" Lucy yelled to herself. That little twerp–sorry, Levy–told Erza and Mira?! Well, Erza would be fine. But Mira? The matchmaking demon? Lucy could just pack up and move to Alaska. And a few seconds later, her phone was spammed by so many texts from her best friends.

[Demon Mirajane]: **Lucy! You're dating Natsu? I knew that guy ever since we were kids. If you want, I'll give you some of his deepest darkest secrets****.**

[Scarlet Titania]: **I'm happy for you, Lucy. You've decided to date someone instead of just walking around town being the single and lonely person you were. Congratulations.**

[Gray-sama is Juvia's]: **Lucy! Juvia heard from Levy-san that Lucy was dating Natsu-san. Juvia personally doesn't care who Lucy dates. As long as Gray-sama will forever be Juvia's. Congratulations to Lucy.**

[Drunker Cana]: **Yo! Lucy I heard you were dating Natsu! Make sure you do that '**_**thing**_**' got it?! Congrats, Lucy.**

[Gray who's better than Natsu.]: **Lucy, you're dating that frickin' flame head? I didn't think someone smart like you would date someone as stupid as him. Congrats, anyway.**

[Leo the Lion]: **Princess, you're dating Natsu? You should've been with me T^T. But I have Aries anyway, so–congratulations! Hope that idiot takes care of you.**

And so much more text messages. "What the–I thought she was only going to tell Erza and Mira!" Lucy slapped her forehead. This was getting out of hand. And how come all her friends know Natsu? For Gray, it was normal because they were childhood friends. But she didn't know that even Loke knows Natsu. Lucy smiled. This kind of situation to her was cute. But she didn't realize the agony that Natsu was feeling right now.

.

.

.

.

**a/n : **So sorry about the short chapter, I didn't know what to put after the conflict, so I wrote the text messages. Just to clarify, I don't normally swear in real life. I only say them when I'm super angry.

Anyways, liked the new chapter? Don't forget to leave your wonderful reviews.


End file.
